


Guardians of Infinity

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enterprise, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents, Starfleet, Swearing, slow development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****I do not own any of the Marvel or Star Trek characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****</p>
<p>This day was not going as planned. This was supposed to be a simple trade visit. Instead, they walked into a tense altercation. Now, his adrenaline high was waning and he and his crew were currently acting as buffer between a small group of explorers and the much larger group of pissed off, spear-wielding Mystics that wanted to skewer said explorers.</p>
<p>Update (5/17/2016): Now being rewritten as Trekking Infinity!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *****I do not own any of the Marvel or Star Trek characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****

**Prologue**

 

“ _EVERYBODY GET BACK! GET BACK!”_

 

_The group startled as their leader's voice sounded over the rubble-strewn battlefield. Weapons were hastily drawn as the large group, now on high alert, started retreating. Darting eyes soon landed on the threat._

 

_In the center of their loose circle, was an ever brightening glow. A glow that marked the exact location of a lifeless body and a shattered gauntlet covering six, colorful stones._

 

_Stones that seemed to pulsate and hum with energy._

 

_Before they could run, the now blinding light exploded outward in a barrage of colors. The resulting shock-wave flung the soldiers back on the ground._

 

_It was last thing they saw before succumbing to darkness._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****I do not own any of the Marvel or Star Trek characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****
> 
> I've been working on this the past few weeks when I had time and I'm really excited to share it with everyone! This is the scene that started the whole idea of this story. I've got several details planned out and how they should fit in so it will just be incorporating them when the time comes. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I hope to add a couple of chapters each time I update. 
> 
> Italics, depending on the situation, are going to be either flashbacks or internal thoughts. For this chapter they are internal thoughts. 
> 
> This is also the first fanfic I've written so helpful comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

 

The Guardians had heard the rumors numerous times. The rumors that said a distant planet inhabited by terrans, a planet by the name of Earth, had entered the time of advanced space travel.

 

Peter Quill was someone who laughed every time he heard one of these rumors. The last time he and his crew had been on earth, they weren't even close to having the necessary technology. Well, Stark was close enough at the time, but he was more focused on the Stones than trying to build a spaceship. If Peter remembered correctly, two probes were the only things Earth had been able to create that could withstand the Black for an extended period of time. Visito- Valino- Voyager!!! That was it! Voyager 1 and Voyager 2. When the Guardians had landed on Earth, the probes had just reached interstellar space and were expected to run out of power in 2025; doomed to drift aimlessly in the desolate expanse of the Black. The Guardians, hell, all the Avengers, had made bets years ago on when some raider would show up at Knowhere with one to sel-.

 

“...the planet. My Lieutenant had just picked some of the flowers when we were surrounded. We don't mean any trouble.”

 

_That's not the fucking point! Focus,_ _Peter_ _!_ He shook his head of his previous thoughts and kept a firm grip on the gun he had aiming directly at Sky-eyes in front of him. Quill didn't know what to think about what the man had just said. This day was not going as planned. This was supposed to be a simple trade visit. Instead, they walked into a tense altercation. Now, his adrenaline high was waning and he and his crew were currently acting as buffer between a small group of explorers and the much larger group of pissed off, spear-wielding Mystics that wanted to skewer said explorers. _Focus!_

 

Here's the point, there is _no_ _way_ that Earth is capable of advanced space travel. Especially to travel this far out. Asenath is just 11 light-years from Knowhere and only 12 light-years from The Rip. There is _no FUCKING way_ that humans, from Earth, are on this planet.

 

So these people that the Guardians are trying to save from potential death, people who claim they're explorers, who claim they're _space_ explorers, space explorers from _Earth_ , have _got_ to be shitting them.

 

Right? Just a whole elaborate payback prank by Tony? That's something he would do...right?

 

There is no way their story is true.

 

The last time they were on Earth, the idea just wasn't in the cards.

 

The last time they were on Earth was in...in 2019...about 242 years ago...

 

_Huh...24_ _2_ _years_ , thought Quill, as he and his fellow Guardians processed the information.

 

_I guess a lot can change in 24_ _2_ _years._

 

_...Wait...Earth...Avengers...ohhh shhHIIIIIIT!_

 

_How the fuck did we get in this mess?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!!!!
> 
> The bit about the two probes is true! They were launched in 1977 with the goal of documenting Jupiter and Saturn. After they did that, NASA decided to keep the mission going to see what else they could find. As of 2013, Voyager 1 is in interstellar space. They haven't run out of energy yet but, when they do they won't be able to get them back. Actually I shouldn't say that. Both probes have this gold disk that has pictures on it that shows where it came from and how to operate it if it's ever found by other lifeforms. They also are loaded with a bunch of music and noises.
> 
> You can find more about them here vvv  
> http://voyager.jpl.nasa.gov/index.html


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****I do not own any of the Marvel or Star Trek characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****
> 
> Now we're starting to go somewhere! This chapter takes place in the time leading up to the last chapter and is from the Guardian's point of view. Also, the planet this chapter features is one that I made up.

 Chapter 2

January 15, 2261

 

“Alright guys, we should reach Asenath in about fifteen minutes! Can you get the goods ready so-” Peter Quill cut the announcement to his crew-mates short as he came down the stairs and paused at what he saw. Gamora and Drax were seated towards the back of the ship attending to their various weapons while Groot sat off to the side watching his pack of fireflies light up the area. Although it was the smallest member who had the blonde man concerned.

 

It wasn't even three hours since they started this trip and already Rocket was building some new, and probably unstable, weapon. Quill waved a few fireflies away. “What the hell, Rocket?! That better not contain parts of the Milano!” The raccoon was notorious for his weapon building. The longest he lasted without trying to make something was six hours, and that was only because nearly everyone had money on how long he would last. They spent the majority of their time trying to hide any and all possible weapon parts. An action that's really hard to do around a raccoon. In the end, it was Matt who won the pool. Peter, Gamora, and Clint were there when the bastard had “casually” mentioned the possibility of a food gun. Quill may have lost 50 units, but he was rather impressed with how hard a ham could shoot an orange.

 

Though his impressed mood disappeared when he caught a sight of a smug Matt hearing how much he won.

 

Conniving bastard.

 

Said raccoon didn't even look up from his project when he spoke.“Relax space boy, I got the parts from Stark before we left.” His paws danced along the various pieces at he put the final touches on the hefty gun. “Besides,” he continued, “you won't be complaining when you see this baby in action. I'm calling it 'Pitch'.” Rocket twirled the completed gun around in his paws and looked up at Quill with a proud grin.

 

Gamora and Drax, who were busy sharpening their knives, looked up at the exchange. It was Gamora who questioned what they were all thinking. “Why are you calling it 'Pitch'?” She set her knife on the floor as Drax leaned forward, both curious to hear the answer. Groot continued to ignore the conversation.

 

Rocket puffed up at the attention before responding. “Because it's a grenade launcher. Stark and I have been planning baby this for days.”

 

Of course Stark had a hand in this. One of the greatest mistakes they ever made was was introducing those two. The group may like the weapons they created, but they tried hard not to think about how often the two produced them.

 

Well, _almost_ all of them were concerned about their excessive weapon production. Drax, who was one of the few who wasn't concerned, just looked excited about the new 'toy'. “I would very much like a chance to fire this weapon.” He abandoned his own weapons and crossed the space to examine Pitch. Gamora and Quill just shared a look as they watched their companions.

 

It was this moment, though, that Groot decided to join the conversation. “I am Groot,” he huffed out, before lumbering over to the crates of supplies. As often as he got distracted, Groot wasn't one who enjoyed it when others did.

 

Quill gave there resident Ent a grateful look. “You're completely right, Groot, thank you. We need to make sure that everything is ready for when we land on Asenath. So, once again, pack up what you're doing and go and help. I'm gonna go back up and make sure we don't crash.” Rocket gave a dramatic huff and obliged, walking over to where his buddy was moving crates around. Drax and Gamora simply shared amused looks before following him over.

 

Satisfied that that task was covered, Quill clambered back up to the pilot's seat. Just in time, too; Asenath had started to come into view. He sat down, tuned up the stereo, and disabled autopilot as the planet came more loomed closer.

 

Asenath is an old planet, covered in lush, green forests and deep, blue water. It's a sight to behold. As the main source of food in this half of the galaxy, Asenath is said to have been created by Nit, a water goddess, as a place of good health. When she created it, she blessed the water with healing qualities and it's people with elemental abilities. The Neiths, as they are called, are each born with an affinity for one of the five elements. There are the Misters allied with water, the Dusters allied with ground, the Gusters allied with air, the Blazers allied with fire, and the Mystics allied with spirit. They're tasked with the job of keeping the planet healthy and happy. Actually it's not just the planet they watch out for. Anyone who graces Asenath is greeted with good health and relaxation. It's the main reason why few Neiths ever go out amongst the stars. Not being around the planet's energy for a certain amount of time takes a large toll on their minds and bodies.

 

It's this whole reason that has the Guardians approaching Asenath's atmosphere. Since they already had plans to check on other planets, they were also tasked with the job of picking up more food for their rather large “family”. Having to feed thirteen people with an average metabolism and four others with metabolisms well above the average was not cheap. Which is why they're hauling various pieces of tech, as well as a little vibranium, to pay for their goods.

 

Quill's thoughts were broken as he heard four pairs of feet climb the stairs. “Everything's all there, Quill,” Gamora reported as she took the co-pilot's seat. As she spoke, Drax and Rocket buckled themselves into the remaining seats. Groot simply stood and extended some branches between their seats.

 

He didn't know about the others, but he was starting to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was going to happen today. “Awesome! Great timing, too. We're just about to enter the atmosphere.” Quill ignored the feeling and readjusted his grip on the shifter before starting their assent.

 

* * *

 

“Well it looks like everything is in order. We'll have your requested goods gathered and on your ship within the hour. Until then, please enjoy your stay!” Their greeter, a Guster by the name of Zephyr, had been waiting for them when they landed. Luckily they didn't have to wait long to go through all of the checks; being a regular trade partner had its perks. Being Guardian didn't hurt the process either. They bid the silver eyed man good-bye before heading in the direction of Mani's town square.

 

Asenath has many cities, both large and small, scattered throughout the planet, but the largest is Mani, the capital city. Despite it's appearance, Mani holds the largest population on the planet. Tall trees were found on every block and vines covered each and every building. If it wasn't for the cheerful citizens living there, you would think it'd been deserted for decades. They dashed about and shouted at potential customers; their vibrant robes swishing in the light breeze. The farther in someone traveled, the more packed it became. If you didn't know better it would seemed like Mani was one giant bazaar, but the majority of the vendors were located in the town's square surrounding the Garden.

 

It seemed like everything could be found here. Livestock from various planets brayed and squealed while children laughed over the latest toy they discovered. It was very easy to get caught up in the hubbub. Drax had wandered over to a violet silk tent where a visiting Xandarian was selling finely detailed axes. Not that he needed another one, but he believed it never hurt to have a back up for your backups. Meanwhile Gamora could be seen buying a necklace of shimmy ultramarine stones at a gold tent up a head. With the influence of the other ladies, the green-skinned assassin had taken to pampering herself quite a bit over the years. She now had a collection of fine jewels and clothes that could rival that of a princess. As for Quill, he was in the process of making a mental list of vendors to stop at when he realized that something was off about Rocket.

 

His small teammate looked unsettled about something; his ears and tail flicking back and forth. Quill had just caught his eyes and started to head his way when he noticed the group of cloaked, spear-wielding figures rushing into the Garden.

 

 

Rocket and Groot had been entertaining some of the youth in the area when he heard it. An odd humming sound. It was low at first, gradually becoming louder before fading off entirely within a few seconds. It was something he hadn't heard before and it made his ears twitch in uncertainty. After a glance around, it seemed that he was the only one to have picked it up. He saw Quill start to head towards him and Groot, but the half-human suddenly changed course and started pushing through the crowd towards the garden gaits. Rocket looked over just in time to catch sight of purple fabric disappearing into the sanctuary.

 

The raccoon yelled out for Gamora and Drax before leading his tree companion after their leader; all of them drawing out various knives and guns as they raced through the open bronze gaits.

 

* * *

 

The sight they were greeted to was not something they expected.

 

The Garden, or Nit's Garden, was huge with plants covering nearly every surface of the walled-off area. The only place besides the walkways that weren't covered was the pond and the massive bronze statue of their patron goddess.

 

It was in front of this statue that a small group of six individuals were standing, half with guns drawn and half with their hands up in a motion of surrender, as they were surrounded by roughly thirteen purple cloaked Neiths. There were two men with guns, one who was bald with a beard and another with shaggy orange hair and freckles, in red shirts. Two more men in blue shirts, one with parted brown hair (who carried the most pissed off expression anyone could possibly have) and the other, the final gun toter, with odd slanted eyebrows and pointed ears. Finally there were two men in gold shirts. One with poofy black hair holding onto several flowers like a lifeline and the other with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Each of them had a small silver pin over their left breast with a star cut from the center.

 

It took Quill a moment to realize who exactly the purple cloaks were. Mystics. Not good at all if they were to get pissed. Well, more pissed than they were now. He swore before surging past the wall of purple fabric and spears, stopping between the two groups. As he raised his own guns up at the strangers, he caught his team following his lead; Drax with his blades. Gamora with a gun and a deadly looking knife, Rocket with Pitch, and Groot with several protruding branches. There were a few moments of yelling back and forth before Quill's voice finally broke through.

 

“Alright, everyboDY CALM DOWN!” Quill waited for the Mystics to quiet as he searched for a familiar face. _Bingo!_ “Serkan! What the hell is going on here?!”

 

Serkan, the leader of the Mystics, straightened when he realized who had arrived. “Star-Lord, it's good to know you and the Guardians are here. You can take care of these vandals!” The normally calm man spat out the final word with disgust. “They were spotted appearing out thin air by a Gust on watch duty. No one saw them before now and there are no ships in the field that are unaccounted for. We checked. By the time we arrived they had already begun pillaging the Garden!” His statement was met by shouts of rage and jabbing of spears. The accused group took a few steps closer to each other.

 

_Oh, come oooonn._ “Calm down! My god! Now that we have your side, how about we hear their side of the story _before_ you start making shish kabobs?” With where he was standing, he was in clear shish kabobbing range and he had no interest in that. A glance at the rest of the team showed that they were holding steady with blank, controlled faces. Though the fleeting look Gamora gave him said that she shared his thoughts. The others were probably the same.

 

Serkan, looking a little ashamed about his actions, nodded his assent and motioned for his fellow Mystics to back up few paces. “Of course, Star-Lord.” They did not, however, lower their spears.

 

A little more satisfied, Quill focused more of his attention on the very quiet, central group. They appeared to have been watching the exchange with a fearful curiosity. Well most of them, anyway. The one with the pointy ears had a poker face to rival all poker faces. Quill made a quick mental note to never bet against him as he surveyed their body language. He needed to find their leader. Pointy-ears and Sky-eyes were his best options. Both were standing out in front and were the farthest from the others, but seeing as the former was almost trying to place himself in front of the latter, he guessed that Sky-eyes was the leader. Thank god he lives with several super spies!

 

He gestured towards that man with his gun, “Okay Sky-eyes, seeing as you're the leader of this little rag-tag group of rainbow shirts, you wanna tell us who you are and why you're here?”

 

It seemed that Sky-eyes wasn't expecting anyone to pick him out as the leader because his head gave a small jolt back before recovering quickly. He kept his hands up and gave an easy smile before answering in a husky voice.

 

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I'm the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and my team and I are Starfleet explorers from Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. The next chapter will be another lead-up chapter, but it will be from the perspective of the Enterprise crew! From there it will go on in normal time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise finds a new planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the long side this time. 
> 
> Just a couple quick things:  
> 1\. It gives the point of view of the Enterprise crew leading up to where the last chapter left off.  
> 2\. I also cannot write a Russian or Scottish accent so bear with me when Chekov and Scotty make their appearances. I really didn't want to butcher those.

Chapter 3

Stardate 2261.15

U.S.S. Enterprise

 

“Good morning, everyone!” Jim Kirk's overly enthusiastic mood was greeted with a few grumbled responses as he stepped onto the bridge. He plopped down into his chair, took a sip of his coffee, and grimaced at the bitter liquid. Replicated coffee was never the same as the real deal. At least he had his chair, though. His nice, comfy, Captain's chair. He smiled at that thought before questioning the bridge crew.

 

“Sulu, Chekov, how are we this morning?” He might as well figure out where they were first. Not that it would help their location much. As of right now, the Enterprise is known as the ship to make it the farthest from Earth. None of the stars looked familiar and they haven't seen another traveling ship in weeks. Despite being with about 300 others, it was a little lonely...and boring.

 

Really boring.

 

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, the Enterprise's helmsman, turned around in his seat before addressing the blonde captain. “Still on the same course, sir. Lieutenant Brennan reported no new instances during Gamma shift.” Ensign Pavel Chekov nodded in agreement, his blonde curls bobbing with the motion. “Ya, Lieutenant Jackson gave the same report.”

 

Jim nodded in affirmation and gave his thanks before checking up with the others. By the end of his round he found out nothing new. Absolutely nothing. No traces of any ships. No new planets on course. Nothing. Just more and more stars.

 

He resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

 

The plan was to stay on this course for as long as possible without straying off in another direction. They didn't want to lose their course this far away Earth. As a result, only planets within a close distance of their course were to be explored. Since they've come across no planets within a nice distance to explore, they have done absolutely no exploring.

 

If they didn't find a planet to beam down to soon, Kirk was pretty sure that he was going to die of boredom. That or Bones or Spock were going to kill him for taking out his boredom on them.

 

He leaned back in his chair and gave a small sigh. _This was going to be a loooong shift_.

 

 

 

“Captain! The sensors are picking up something of interest!” It was Chekov who broke Jim out of his near-sleep state two hours into Alpha shift.

 

 _FINALLY!!!_ “What is it?” He bounded up to the young Russian. He didn't care if his reaction drew the attention of the others on the bridge. There was finally something interesting!

 

“The data that some of the sensors are reporting appear to line up with that of a planet's. If they are correct, the planet should be visible to the eye in roughly ten minuets, sir.” The kid didn't say anything about his Captain's reaction, but Jim could see a little bit of amusement in the his eyes. Normally Jim would have teased him but there were more important things than that.

 

They found a planet. Finally! Finally, there was going to be some sort of adventure for this ship!

 

With a broad grin he turned to the rest of the bridge crew. An obviously eavesdropping crew. “Everybody report! We have a possible planet up a head and I want to know everything about it!” With all of his excitement, Jim was basically vibrating in the center of the room as everyone shouted their findings. He made sure to have his eyes glued to the main view screen. There was no way he was going to miss his first look at their new discovery.

 

 

Forty minutes later Jim was running over everything in his head. The planet they had just discovered was being classified as a Class L planet and, should their mission work out well, could potentially be classified as Class M. It had a large amount of water, but plants were the only type of life they could detect. Spock and Sulu had theorized that the plants themselves could be disrupting the readings, but a landing party was the only way to confirm it. It was this uncertainty that had them hiding nearby behind the planet's moon. Jim wasn't up for breaking the Prime Directive...again, but beaming down could possibly break it, too.

 

It was a gamble. A very tempting gamble that was probably the greatest thing to happen to them in weeks. Correction, it _is_ the greatest thing to happen to them in weeks.

 

Jim's mind was made up. “Spock, Sulu, I want you two on the away team. Meet in the ready room as soon as possible. Chekov, you have the Conn!” With that he went off to alert the other members of the team.

 

 

In all of the excitement, no one noticed the pair of emerald eyes watching silently from their station.

 

 

* * *

 

_Alright, there's Spock, Sulu, Scotty, ~~Cupcake~~ Hendorff, and Rigsby. All that's missing is-_

 

“Kid, there better be a damn good reason behind this meeting because I have a Medbay containing several Engineering idiots who thought that playing tag in the engine room was a good idea.”

 

_Ah, there was the lovely Southern Gentleman._

 

The whole universe can thank Jocelyn McCoy for Leonard McCoy's _wonderful_ disposition. Then again, who wouldn't be grumpy if they had found out that they had married ~~Satan's Mistress~~ Jocelyn. If you searched for the definition of evil, her picture would be the only thing you would find. Poor Leonard was the man she had ~~stabbed with her pitchfork~~ hooked onto ~~with her talons~~. After her influence, the doctor became the most cynical and pessimistic person anyone could find. It's been years and he's still leery of relationships. A pity too, because Jim was pretty sure that the line of people wanting to date the whiskey-eyed, southern brunette was longer than his own line.

 

Jim watched as his best friend crossed the room and sat down on his left. “Good morning to you too, Bones! Now that you're here I can explain what's been happening.” Kirk was still radiating excitement. While they were waiting for the doctor, he noticed that his current attitude was infecting the others. It also made them a little nervous.

 

“For the past hour, the bridge crew has been taking readings on a new planet; Class L, possibly class M.” All traces of nerves vanished from the room. “With all that we've found, I figure that it's best to do a landing party. Right now we're behind the planet's moon but, from what we saw of the planet, it's covered in water and vegetation. We haven't gotten any clear readings on whether or not the planet's life is limited to just plant-life. So, when we beam down, we are taking more readings, gathering some plants, and looking for any lifeforms.” He took a deep breath after rattling off the final bit. “Any questions?”

 

There were a few moments of silence as the group processed the information. Cupcake was the first to break it. “I get that you need security for this, but why me and not another officer? I should be on the ship in case something happens.”

 

Jim looked over at the Chief of Security. “This is a whole new planet and we don't know how dangerous it could be. I want a small group of the best officers down there with me.” He and Cupcake may have had a rough start, but he did like the guy. Plus, he was a damn good Chief of Security. “This is the same reason as to why I asked your third-in-command and Doctor McCoy to accompany me down.”

 

The two security officers nodded and the CMO huffed his compliance. Jim was pleased with their responses. Spock and Sulu had already agreed to go down; Jim had just needed the other three to agree.

 

“And what about me? Will I be beamin' down as well?” The Scottish Chief Engineer took the moment to ask his question.

 

“Sorry Scotty, but no. I need you to work with Spock in finding the best place to beam down to. After that I want you stationed at the transporter until after we return.” The Scotsman looked a little disappointed at his assignment, but agreed none-the-less.

 

“Okay, anything else?” Jim took the silence to move on. “Great! Go get ready and meet at the transporter in fifteen minutes.Dismissed.” The final command was met with the sliding of chairs as everyone headed off to prep for the mission.

 

* * *

 

Spock was the first member of the party to meet Scotty at the transporter. They were discussing landing spots when his captain arrived. “Spock, Scotty, what's the conclusion?”

 

At hearing the voice of his captain, Spock raised his dark brown eyes from the screen in front of him. “The Lieutenant Commander and I believe that we have found a suitable area for beaming.” He pointed towards the screen where they had pulled up a scan of the planet. “On a closer analysis, there are numerous areas scattered across the surface which suggest the possibility of man-made structures. All of them are covered in the native vegetation and all of them vary in size, but this one,” the Vulcan pinched the screen to enlarge the area, “is by far the largest and possibly the most intriguing.” Spock looked back at his friend, meeting the man's blue eyes.

 

Eyes that happened to be his favorite shade of blue.

 

Spock quickly smothered that thought as he watched Jim break their eye contact to examine the screen. The man tapped his jaw before he spoke, “What's so interesting about this spot?”

 

Just as Spock was about to respond, Scotty pipped up with the answer. “'Cause it's the only place on this planet that has a perfectly round structure right smack-dab in the center of it.” The Scotsman jabbed a finger towards the specified area. “It gives off a different reading than the area around it. Sure the same reading is found around the whole planet, but this one is a perfect circle!”

 

Spock merely nodded in agreement as his captain mulled over their chosen location. The blonde then dipped his head and strode onto the transporter pad with the other party members.

“Well, I guess that's an 'okay' then.” Scotty slipped on his headset and sat down in station's seat, making final adjustments to confirm their calculations.

 

Spock observed the man's equations for a few moments before taking his own place on the transporter pad. He watched as Jim gave the team a final check before turning his attention towards Scotty.

 

“Energize.”

 

* * *

 

_Oh my god, it's Sulu's wet dream._

 

The amount of foliage they were greeted to was overwhelming. Growing up in rural Iowa, Jim was no stranger to lots of plants, but this was something else.

 

Their beaming zone appeared to be a garden. Every way the man and his team turned their heads, they were exposed numerous plants of memorizing colors. Plants that Sulu was already drooling over. In the center of the garden, behind him and his team, was a clear, circular pond surrounding a large statue. It was rimmed with stones and had several varieties of water plants floating daintily on the surface. The statue, cast in bronze, was of a beautiful, cloaked woman holding one very large blossom. Under their feet was a stone walkway that looped around the water and branched off in several different directions. All of this beauty was inclosed within the huge, vine covered, stone walls. The only exit, or entrance, was a massive bronze gate in front of them.

 

Seeing what was beyond that gate caused the group to realize that the area wasn't as silent as it should be.

 

“Well I guess we can say this place is a Class M planet.” Jim turned in the direction of the southern accent. Yup. Bones, and the others, had noticed it, too.

 

There was a large crowd milling around in the streets beyond the gate.

 

Jim thought for a moment. “Let's look around here really quick and beam back to the ship. Dressed like this, I don't think that we're going to fit in very well here.”

 

As everyone dispersed, Spock made his way over to Jim. “Captain, I do not think we should stay here. We run the risk of being seen at any moment. The Prime Direct-”

 

Jim held up a hand and cut the half-Vulcan's speech short. “Spock, Spock, we're going to be fine. The gate is closed and the spaces between the bars are small. Besides, it looks like they're all focused on...whatever it is out there than in he-”

 

_Clang!_

 

All heads turned towards the group of purple cloaked figures that just burst through the previously closed gate. Purple cloaked figures with long, sharp looking spears.

 

 _Shit. Guess I'm gonna owe Spock after this one._ He ignored the burning look that his chocolate-eyed friend sent him.

 

“Regroup!” Jim wasted no time in calling his team to him. The last thing he wanted was for one of his crew to be injured or die. Or for Spock to lose his shit. Oh yes, Kirk definitely noticed his First Officer's demeanor as of recent. Ever since Khan he had become quite possessive of Jim and man was looking very tense right now. If this went south, or if something happened to Jim, things were going to going to end well for the native. Jim needed to clear this up. Fast. They formed a tight circle, backs to each other, fronts facing the aggressive group that now surrounded them. Now they could see who they were up against.

 

The cloaked individuals were tall and tan. While each of them had different colored hair, their eyes were all the same – an odd, shimmering white. Unnerving as they were, Jim's nerves lessened slightly when he realized that they were speaking in a form of Standard.

 

Kirk was about to talk when five more individuals ran through the gate and quickly positioned themselves between his team and the natives. They also had weapons at the ready. It took Kirk a second to realize that these individuals weren't exactly normal. In front of him, holding a strange looking gun in each hand, was a blue-eyed, blonde man wearing a red, leather jacket. To that man's right was a tall woman with green skin. She was dressed in black and carried two long, thin swords. After her, holding two wicked looking daggers, was a very large, gray skinned man wearing only pants. Large red tattoo-like designs decorated his exposed skin. Then there was a strange tree-man. The tree-man towered over everyone in the garden and had several branch-like pieces standing up from it's body. Finally, there was a small raccoon in a dark blue jumpsuit. Kirk was pretty sure he was hallucinating now because, while a tree-man is crazy to see, there was no way a raccoon could stand on its hind legs like that and carry a gun larger than its body.

 

The most unsettling part was that, besides the tree-man, all of their eyes would spontaneously flash purple before fading back to their natural color.

 

That observation, paired with the fact that none of them looked particularly pleased with his crew, had Jim's hope about the situation plummeting.

 

_Looks like I gotta talk down two pissed groups now._

 

In his peripheral, Jim could see his own team observing the newest additions to this shit-storm. He also noticed that they looked as nervous as Kirk did about them.

 

He never got his chance to talk before the blonde man's voice broke through the yelling.

 

“Alright, everyboDY CALM DOWN!” Jim then watched as the man searched the outer ring of faces, eyes flashing again, before calling out, “Serkan! What the hell is going on here?!”

 

A cloaked figure on Jim's right, Serkan, straightened at the man's demand.

 

_He must a high-ranking leader or something to get that response._

 

“Star-Lord, it's good to know you and the Guardians are here.”

 

_Star-Lord? The Guardians? Seriously? That's what their going with?_

 

You can take care of these vandals!”

 

_That's a little harsh._

 

“They were spotted appearing out thin air by a Gust on watch duty.”

 

 _Spock is going to_ _strangle_ _me...Wait, what the hell is a Gust?_

 

“No one saw them before now and there are no unrecorded ships in the field. We checked. By the time we arrived they had already begun pillaging the Garden!”

 

Pillaging. At least they now know the “crime” they “committed” to get this super-pissed reaction.

 

 _'Star-lord'_ let the natives yell for a moment before speaking once more.“Calm down! My god! Now that we have your side, how about we hear their side of the story _before_ you start making shish kabobs?” His eyes flashed purple again as he met the gaze of his female companion. Through out the entire debate the other figures stood silent and strong.

 

 _Oh, thank god! A potential ally!_ Jim's hope bloomed a tiny bit.

 

“Of course, Star-Lord.” Jim chanced a glance around at his own team. Even in different stages of scared, pissed, and stoic, he could tell that they were all just as curious about the strange group keeping them from death.

 

Kirk watched as Star-lord gave the landing party a calculating once over before using his gun to motion towards Kirk.

 

“Okay Sky-eyes,”

 

_Sky-eyes?_

 

“seeing as you're the leader of this little rag-tag group of rainbow shirts, you wanna tell us who you are and why you're here?”

 

Jim jerked at the man's observation before regaining his composure. How the hell did that guy know that Jim was the Captain? New people usually guess that Spock is the leader before they guess the “pretty-faced blonde”.

 

Taking a calming breath, he figured that this might be his best shot at saving his team. Jim smiled as he, finally, voiced their side of the story.

 

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk. I'm the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and my team and I are Starfleet explorers from Earth.”

 

Jim didn't think he had ever seen some turn that pale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh, what is up with the eyes? 
> 
> I imagine the Mystics as having eyes that are like opals. They just shimmer with various colors.
> 
> There was also a very, very tiny clue as to how the Guardians are in the year 2261. 
> 
> Anyways, got some hints at a potential pairing. Romance won't be a focus, but I will put in some of the different relationships. Those will get tagged as they appear. 
> 
> Also, my way of writing a Stardate is (according to this site) the same way that they wrote them in Star Trek 2009 and Star Trek: Into Darkness. Which is that the first digits represent the century, the next two represent the year in that century, and the decimal is the day. So 22 century, 61st year, and fifteenth day of that year.
> 
> You can find out more about the different ways of writing Stardates here vvvvv  
> http://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/14130/how-do-stardates-work
> 
> Until next time!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Got hit with a lot of school work and stuff so this got placed on the back burner for a little bit. But I got ready for a little Halloween treat for you guys. :) 
> 
> Also, most of the time it will be centered around either Kirk or Quill, but everyone will have a focus at one time or another. When that happens, there will be a larger space that will separate the views.
> 
> I've also gone back and edited a few things here and there through out the past chapters that I originally missed.

Chapter 4

Stardate 2261.15

Unknown Class M Planet

While the Guardians simply readjusted their weapons, the outer-ring broke out in whispers at the news. It was Star-Lord's reaction that was the most interesting.

 

“You're from where now?”

 

Jim had to give it to the guy. Star-Lord may have just given a ghost a run for its money, but his sudden pallor was the only give away that he was disturbed by the information. Even his voice was steady when he asked his question.

 

It also showed that he, and probably the other Guardians as well, knew something about what Jim was talking about.

 

The blonde Captain decided that he might as well see if he could squeeze some information out of them. “Earth.” If he could keep his responses short 'n sweet, then maybe they'll fill in the blanks on their own.

 

“Earth,” Star-Lord seemed to mull over the name, “haven't really heard much of it. A couple whispers here and there, but nothing of importance.”

 

_They've heard of it._ _T_ _hey know something_. “It's a distant planet located in the Sol system.” He decided to ignore the 'nothing of importance' part.

 

Star-Lord merely gave a quizzical look. “Sol system? I've traveled this half of the Galaxy for years and I've never heard of anything called the Sol system. What are you doing here if it's so distant?” He seemed a little worried.

 

_What could he be worried about?_ Despite the clusterfuck they found themselves in, Jim's curiosity just kept increasing. “We're Starfleet explorers tasked by the Federation with the mission of discovering new worlds.” He couldn't help but notice that Star-Lord seemed to slowly become more and more distracted.

 

“This planet is far from being new.” Jim jerked his head at the new voice. It was the female who spoke. Correction. It was the very attractive female who spoke. Jim would have guessed she was Orion, but the markings on her skin lead him to believe otherwise. That, and the fact that she seemed to project ' _Danger! Don't approach!_ '. Spock was probably going crazy about her origins.

 

He was also pretty sure that she wouldn't be affected by any of his charms.

 

Brutal honesty it is, then.

 

“For you it isn't, but for us it is. It was the first new planet we've come across in weeks. Some of my crew determined figured on a spot to beam to on the surface and we've only spent a short time exploring this area of the planet.” Without breaking eye contact with the female, he nodded in the direction of Sulu, still clutching the flowers like a lifeline. “My Lieutenant had just picked some of the flowers when we were surrounded. We don't mean any trouble.”

 

The woman just stared at him before she turned her attention to Star-Lord. The man seemed to have snapped himself out of his revere. There was some sort of silent communication that occurred before the man lowered his guns. Star-Lord motioned for the other four to follow suit before he then turned his attention back to Serkan. “They're speaking the truth, Serkan. Everything is a misunderstanding. They carry no ill will to Asenath.”

 

The opal-eyed man seemed to absorb this before motioning to the rest of the group to lower their spears. Jim tried very hard to keep his giddiness under control as Serkan made his way over with a small smile. “If the Guardians of the Galaxy say you are trustworthy, then you are trustworthy.” The man stopped before Jim and ducked his head slightly. “I am Serkan. I am one of the four governors of Asenath, as well as the head Mystic.” He gestured to the rest of his purple robed friends, “We are tasked with overseeing the health and protection of our Goddesses' Garden; A task we take very seriously. We consider ourselves a peaceful race and, because of that, I offer an apology. The only time that people are allowed into the Garden is if the gates are open or if a request is made. There have been many times through out our past where ravagers have attempted to destroy the Garden. We thought the worse when you were seen in here behind closed gates. Forgive me.”

 

As Serkan folded his hands and gave a slight bow, Jim was doing everything he could to control his excitement over the change of events. He allowed himself to show a bright smile and returned the Mystic's bow.

 

“All is forgiven, Serkan.” He straightened from his bow, “I understand the lengths that someone will go to in order to protect what's important to them.”

 

He didn't need to see his crew-mates to know the reaction they had to response.

 

Reactions that may have caught the attention of the so called “Guardians of the Galaxy”.

 

There were definitely going to be questions later.

 

It was his turn to hold back a grimace at that.

 

Serkan, though, didn't seem like he noticed the reactions and, if he did, it was the least of his worries. The man just seemed pleased at the prospect of a new friend.

 

He clapped his hands together, “That is wonderful to hear! Tonight, there shall be a feast to celebrate your arrival and all are welcome! As it's prepared, I will be honored to answer any questions you have about my home and I would love to hear tales of your travels! Come!”

 

 

 

 

As Serkan was talking, Gamora and the others had clustered themselves around their own leader. “Quill,” she whispered, “we need to find out what they kno-”.

 

Quill held up a hand and cut her off. “Really, Gamora? And here I was just going to let them go with a smile and a wave,” he deadpanned. “Of course we're going to question them! Like I'm going to let people who show up from Earth, my home planet, walk away?! Fuck no!”

 

“Jesus, Quill, calm dow-”

 

“I am calm, Rocket!” Quill whisper-yelled at the raccoon. His outburst only earned him four disapproving glares. “Fine,” he took a deep breath, “there. Calm.” Their slightly-less disapproving looks seemed to encouraged him to continue. “Look, it seems like Serkan is finishing up his speech. Before they can head off, I'll see if I can convince him to let us talk to these Starfleet people. Then we can find out what happened to Earth,” he glanced around at them, “and figure out if they know anything about you-know-what.”

 

No one seemed to have any words at his final statement. If these people knew about them, well, that could be bad.

 

Very, very bad.

 

Quill seemed to take their silence as their agreement as he gave a quick nod and bounded off. “Serkan!” Gamora watched as her friend quickly jogged over to the leading man and guided him a few steps away from the group. Despite speaking lowly, it appeared that the Starfleeters still able to hear what the man was saying.

 

“Let my crew and I take care of speaking with the travelers.”

 

The Mystic opened his mouth to object when Quill raised his hand. “You're going to have your hands full with getting everything ready in time for this celebration.” He gestured towards where they were standing, “we can take care of explaining the major aspects of this planet and you can explain the finer parts to them tonight. Plus, their stories can be a sort of 'thank you' for the welcome feast.” He finished with a charming smile and she knew they were going to their time for questions.

 

There was only a handful of people in this galaxy who could resist Quill's charm.

 

It appeared that Serkan wasn't one of them.

 

 

 

 

At Star-Lord's words, Jim spared a glance at Spock to make sure he heard everything correctly. Judging by the half-Vulcan's processing look, he was correct with what he heard. In his experience, you would rarely (if ever) go against a leader's decision for something a trivial as 'a heavy workload'. You only did that if there was a major issue that needed to be addressed.

 

Or, in this case, if the person going against said leader's decision somehow held more power than said leader.

 

_Who the hell are these people?_

 

The two talked for a few more moments before they walked back over to the group.

 

“I apologize, in all of the excitement that has passed I seem to have forgotten that I have duties I need to attend to during the preparation. Thankfully, I have friends that keep me focused. So, I cannot take you,” he clapped a hand onto Star-Lord's shoulder, “but you will be in capable hands. The Guardians are our most trustworthy ally and can tell you anything you want to know. They know the galaxy better than anyone in this entire star system.”

 

“Again, not an issue. We have no problems with saving our stories until later.” It looked like Serkan was already too into the idea of the party, and Jim had given up a long time ago on trying to talk people out of throwing celebrations.

 

Besides, it would be a great time for the _Enterprise_ to have a break.

 

“Wonderful! Then we shall part ways and meet again during the festivities!” With a broad grin and a sweeping bow, Serkan lead his people past the gate and into the crowd.

 

A loud clap drew everyone's attention back to Star-Lord, “So,” he gave a crooked grin, “your place or mine?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the Guardians hiding????
> 
>  
> 
> Things are happening, but they're happening slowly.
> 
> You can find updates for this story and other stuff on my one tumblr - [goingknowherewastaken](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)


	6. Story update

Hey guys!!!!!

 

Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks!!! They mean so much! :)

 

I haven't updated this in a while, but don't worry! I have not forgotten it! I just got caught up in school work and it sapped my will to write more on this. 

 

Reading over it, there are some things that I want to change and add, so I will be rewriting it. Hopefully, I will have the new version up before the New Year. There should also be at least one new chapter with it. :)

 

Updates on progress and the like can be found on my tumblr for my Archive account (link can be found in my profile)

 

Until then, I wish you all a safe and happy holiday!!!! :D


	7. Rewrite!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on the progress of this story :)

I'm proud to announce that I'm finally going to be posting the start of the rewritten version of this story - Trekking Infinity!!! Yay!!!

 

I wanted to post this forever ago, but school just zapped my motivation for it. Not to mention that I wasn't happy with how it was progressing. So I worked on it on and off throughout the semester and I now have a better plan for it now. Also, since the school year is over, I now have some more time to work on it! 

 

I don't have a clear update plan, though. New chapters will post when I have a good portion of the following one done. I'm also working on and off on other stories (that I hope to post soon as well) when I need a break from this one.

 

As for the name change, I found out that there was a comic series that is titled _"Guardians of Infinity_ " and I just didn't feel comfortable using that name.  

 

Anyways, I hope you all join me on the new version and (hopefully) enjoy it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little crunched for time at this moment, but I will have a little more up tonight.


End file.
